Willowclan (rp)
WillowClan is a group of lightning fast cats who live in a lush, river filled forest full of willow trees. They have long claws and hard pads to help them climb better. They prey on birds, squirrels, and very occasionally rabbits. They only come out of the willow trees to deposit fresh-kill in camp and to keep the rowdy kits in the nursery. Their current leader is Mossstar. This Clan belongs to- Featherstorm9678 Allegiances Leader: Mossstar- a broad shouldered, broad headed, well muscled, bright tortoiseshell tom with tapered ears, a long tail, large paws, and a berry pink nose. He is humorous, sarcastic, kind, smart, and outgoing (User:Featherstorm9678) Deputy: Rushbreeze- brown tom with black paws and green eyes. He is shy, thoughtful, and caring (Jaymoon) Medicine Cat: Ravennose- medium sized black tom. He is kind and compassionate (JediForJesus) Medicine Cat Apprentice (in training to become the next Medicine Cat): Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): Shoresky- a sandy colored she-cat with white ear tips, tail tip, and paws. She is blunt, sweet, and outgoing (Jaymoon) Apprentices (six moons or older, in training to become warriors): Spottedpaw-calico she-cat /w/ blue eyes. She loves to climb, but is to eager and can climb to high. (User:Snowstar4170) Queens (she-cats nursing kits): Yellowfur- large yellow she-cat. Nursing Ravennose's kits. She is protective and responsible(JediForJesus) Kits (under the age of six moons): Elders (cats now retired): How to join To make a cat leave it's name, rank, gender, description, personality, and mate if it has one, in a comment and I'll add you! ;) :) XD p.s. Mossstar needs a mate. Roleplay Area Shoresky got up and yawned. Dawn patrol she thought. She went out of the den to find the rest of the patrol. Jaymoon ---- Ravennose went into the nursery to check on Yellowfur. "How are you?" he asked. "Great," she said, grunting. "Just great..." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 12:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Rushbreeze!" Called Shoresky. "Moss-star wants us on dawn patrol." Rushbreeze got up from his warm nest and into the freezing cold "fine. But where Moss-star? " --s 21:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Borrowing Shoresky "Here I am," Moss-star meowed. I also want you to do a little hunting too. The fresh-kill pile's getting a little low." Moss-star looked at his deputy, and saw his eyes were bright. "Yes Mossstar," mewed Shoresky. "Very well," Moss-star mewed.--Featherstorm9678 23:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 ---- "Let's go over and check the FeatherClan border." Suggested Shoresky. Rushbreeze nodded and they set off towards the border. Before they even got halfway to the border, they scented FeatherClan scent. "Rushbreeze looked at Shoresky to see if she scented it too. "Can you tell where the scent is?" Shoresky hissed. Rushbreeze nodded, and turned to the left a little. As Shoresky followed her mate, she realized that it was definitely FeatherClan scent. But it was tinged with...what was it? Sickness! Shock hit Shoresky like a rock. As they got closer to the scent, they felt the wind come harder. After a minute or two, Shoresky tripped. Dumb rock. She thought. Then the "rock" moved! "Rushbreeze! Come here!" They started to dig, and they soon started to see a small brown pelt. Shoresky remembered this apprentice from a Gathering or two. It was FeatherClan's apprentice Lionpaw. The pair picked him up and started to camp. When they got there, they headed straight to Ravennose's den, where he got straight to work. After they gave their report to Moss-star, they headed towards the warriors den, and fell asleep. -- 22:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ah, an enemey apprentice." Ravennose searched the young apprentice. "Well, young fellow-" he went into his den and came out with some herbs "-I need you to eat this, okay?" Lionpaw nodded. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 01:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw didn't care what he ate at the moment. He could barely remember his name! But he could remember snapping jaws, weariness and pain.-- 02:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Borrowing Ravennose "How is Lionpaw? I plan on taking him back to WillowClan today." Ravennose looked at Mossstar and sighed. "He was out hunting... I think. No matter what he was doing, he was attacked by a fox, and ate some Foxglove seeds. He must have thought they were Poppy Seeds. Cats mistake Poppy Seeds for the other quite often." Mossstar sighed. "Well is he okay to return to WillowClan today?" Ravennose stomped his foot in annoyance. "No. I want to keep for a little longer. To make sure he's okay.". "Very well" mewed Mossstar.--Featherstorm9678 02:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Lionpaw lifted his head groggily. "Where am I?" He croaked. "Why does my thoroat feel sore, and my eyes and nose feel so so wet, and I keep coughing?". -- 22:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry little apprentice," Ravennose said. "We'll get you better in no time." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 14:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Borrowing Ravennose Shoresky came in the camp entrance. She and Rushbreeze were the morning patrol. She made her way to Mossstar. "We met a SolarClan patrol. We told them there was greencough in the camp." "Well that is true. We do have greencough. But don't spread the news around around." Ravennose came out of the medicine den." Jaymoon ---- Just as Ravennose came out, Yellowfur limped to his den. She looked in pain. She bumped into Ravnnose and said, "I think I'm going into labor!" -- Keep Moving Forward 01:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Cats Category:Clans